VeggieTales LIVE! God Wants Us to Be Courageous transcript
Cast Transcript Playing Theme Tune On Tuba Bob: If you like to talk to tomatoes, If a squash can make you smile, If you like to waltz with potatoes Up and down the produce aisle... "Have we got a show for you!" Continues Playing Tuba Entire Gang: VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales. VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales Bob: broccoli, celery, gotta be... All: VeggieTales Entire Gang: There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! There's never ever-ever-ever-ever been a show like VeggieTales! It's time for VeggieTales! (Crash) Laughing Larry: Wow. I really like being up there on stage, having the guts to do what is needed. Antonio Perkins: Sure is. We need to find out why people are doing what's wrong. Larry: And anyways, we're here to count down 19 songs! Chorus: Top 19! Antonio Perkins: And here's number 19. Chorus: Number 19! Jimmy and Mr. Lunt: "Larry's High Silk Hat!" Archibald: "One day while he was waiting for the trolley, he had a hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Archibald: "He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat" Larry: "My high silk hat" Archibald: "A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly, now fancy this, and fancy that The splendor of his hat in all its majesty" Larry: "Like a king in a royal cap I feel so swell and handsome in my hat, I bet that others wish they had in fact" Archibald and Larry: "A hat like this, a hat like that, a hat so fine, a high silk hat" Larry: "Oh Mr. Art Bigotti, now what do you think of that?" Archibald: "Now his hat was not all he wore so proudly, I must in fact share more than that. For upon his lap there sat a treat so fondly, of chocolate this -''" Larry: "''And chocolate that." Archibald:"Deliciousness that makes him feel so dandy, a chocolate bliss." Larry: "A chocolate snack." Choir and Audience: Confections such as these are more than candy, somewhat like life, a box of that LARRY: I have my chocolate placed upon my lap, I feel so good you just cannot top that, LARRY & ARCHIBALD: I have my snack, a chocolate pack, of chocolate this and chocolate that LARRY: Oh golly Mr. Nezzer, now what do you think of that? ARCHIBALD:Now time was passing and the sun grew hotter, upon his hat CHOIR: and chocolate snack ARCHIBALD: So beneath his hat he thought and pondered. LARRY: what should I do, to save my hat? ARCHIBALD: He thought, and contemplated as he perspired, beneath his hat CHOIR: upon his lap ARCHIBALD: He feared his chocolate treats would soon retire, into a pool CHOIR: a chocolate vat LARRY & CHOIR: I won’t feel grand if I take off my hat, the suns getting hot and my hat just might go flat. My hat, it might go flat, and my sweets will melt like that… LARRY: Oh hurry Mr. Trolley before my dapperness goes flat ARCHIBALD: He surrendered to forego his suavemente, to save his hat JEAN CLAUDE: and little snack ARCHIBALD: So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him Ichabeezer: and placed his hat on top of that LARRY:Oh please, CHOIR:Oh please Oh please LARRY: don’t anybody, sit close to me, upon my hat I ask, if all of you could be so kindly, and just stand back, away from my snack! A great big squash just sat upon my hat, a great big squash just squished my hat real flat He squashed my hat, he made it flat, he squished my snack, oh what of that Oh tell me anybody now what do you think of that? CROWD & CHOIR: A great big squash just sat upon his hat, a great big enormous squash squished his hat real flat He squashed his hat, he made it flat, he squished his snack, oh what of that LARRY: Oh golly, uh…what is your name? SCALLION #1: I don’t know, they’ve never given me a name. I have been around since show one and I still do not have a name. LARRY: Now what do you think of that! (Applause) Larry: That was a pretty good song, don't you think? Bob: Do you have something in your mind that could tell you what song you're gonna sing a song for number 18? Chorus: Number 18! Larry: Oh yeah. It's the "Light of Christmas!" Build a snowman with the wind at his back Got the day planned and presents to wrap Fight the wind chill with all of my friends ‘Cause it’s Christmas time again Going downtown and spreading good cheer Having gloves out when we volunteer For the children, greeting from ear to ear Singing Christmas time is here And everybody say ha ha ha ho ho ho 4 wheel driving through the snow Fight the cold with some hot cocoa Grab your grandma, to the mall we go And there’s a man outside with a bucket and a bell Once they go ho we’re just going to tell And he’s reminding us That his Christmas got nothing to do With people who are selfish but Light of Christmas shining through My eyes are surprised, you know we could Shine on through The good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good Wake me up and I’ll show you the way Every year can’t wait for Christmas day Wake me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Here’s a gift card for your new winter coat ‘Cause the backyard is covered with snow And the sleigh rides, they don’t cost a cent Yea, it’s Christmas time again Light of Christmas shining through My eyes are surprised, you know we could Shine on through The good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good Wake me up and I’ll show you the way Every year can’t wait for Christmas day Wake me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Do you hear the sound? 1000 angels are singing out To God almighty we’re bowing down And that’s what Christmas is all about Wake me up and I’ll show you the way Every year can’t wait for Christmas day Wake me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Light of Christmas shining through My eyes are surprised, you know we could Shine on through The good that we do for the people that don’t have it so good Wake me up, I finally figured out What Christmas is all about For the people that don’t have it so good I finally figured out What Christmas is all about Mr. Lunt: That song felt Christmasy, and is really silly. Ichabeezer: I was following Bob's lead. Larry: That's great guys. Junior: Now let's get to Number 17. Chorus: Number 17! Mr. Lunt: "Haman's Song". Your Highness, I believe there is much to fear. Ichabeezer: Oh really? Those Peaonis are no longer here. Mr. Lunt: A much greater danger may await you now! Ichabeezer: How's that possible? Mr. Lunt: With permission, your Highness, I'll tell you how. Ichabeezer: Go on. Mr. Lunt: It's my duty to inform you and if I'm correct; to ignore this grave emergency to be neglect. It's the motto of my office; to serve and protect! There are those who walk among us who show no respect. Ichabeezer: Really? Mr. Lunt: The law must be adjusted! There are those who can't be trusted! Ichabeezer: Oh my goodness. Tell me about those people. Mr. Lunt: A sneaky little family who do sneaky little things, who sneak their sneaky noses into matters of the King. I fear if they're not dealt with; the prospect makes we weep! A zucchini-shaped sarcophagus is where you'll sleep! Ichabeezer: Really? The nerve! I am disgusted! Mr. Lunt: There are those who can't be trusted! Ichabeezer: That sure doesn't sound like a nice family. Mr. Lunt: Nope. Your Highness, I believe we must act with speed. Ichabeezer: Agreed! Say the word, I'll give what you need. Mr. Lunt: A simple solution, but you must act now! Ichabeezer: How can I help? Mr. Lunt: With permission, your Highness, I'll tell you how! Ichabeezer: Go on. Mr. Lunt: After careful calcuations, I got just the thing! We'll send them to the dreaded Isle of Tickling! But before we can take action, we have to close the deal! And it needs the kingly imprint of your royal seal. Ichabeezer: I agree! They must be busted. Mr. Lunt and Ichabeezer: There are those who can't be trusted. That sneaky little family who do sneaky little things, who sneak their sneaky little noses into matters of the king. For crime against the kingdom, the punishment is steep! The isle of endless tickling is where they'll sleep. Ichabeezer: The law is now adjusted! Mr. Lunt and Ichabeezer: For those who can't be trusted! Mr. Lunt: Ha! Mordecai is busted! Choir and Audience: There are those who can't be trusted! (Applause) Petunia: Wow. Both Haman and King Xerxes sounded like a human man was messing with his normal voice, and the voice that makes him sound like he's a chipmunk. Antonio Perkins: Really? Madame Blueberry: I didn't know that! Antonio Perkins: What're we gonna do for the next song? Larry: Perhaps a silly Scottish song? Antonio Perkins: Hey Jimmy, Jerry, Scooter, Ichabeezer! Can you guys help us with the next song? Silly Song Announcer: And now it's time for Silly-- Larry: Hold it! Silly Song Announcer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Scottish Larry, the part of the show where Scottish Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Scooter: I can't tell you how proud I am at this moment! Larry: I dance on stilts, while he knits quilts. Scooter: Nice quilt! Larry: I sing with simulated Scottish Highland lilt! Scooter: Ah, beautiful! Larry: He plays his bagpipes, eats haggis melts. Scooter: Haggis! Larry: We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts! Scooter: Sing it lads! Larry, Jimmy, Jerry and Ichabeezer: In our red tartan kilts, we feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts! Technically, you stitch a quilt, by lovely! Top of ze morning to you! I'll have you know that's not in Scotland!) I dance on stilts (Excuse me, sir!) He stitches quilts (What'cha doing with that shamrock?) I sing with simulated Northern Irish lilt! (Irish?!) He plays his whistle (What?) eats salted smelts (It's not on the menu!) We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts (I got nothing on me Irish, lads!) In our green tartan kilts, we feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts! (But this is a Scottish song! Chip, chip, cheerio!) I dance on stilts He stitches quilts (What are you doing!!!!????) I sing with simulated English Cockney lilt! (ENGLISH?!) He plays his trumpet, eats crumpet melts (Give me that crumpet!) We feel so smart in our St. George's English kilts! (Well, ya shouldn't!) In our St. George's kilts, we feel so smart in our St. George's English kilts! (Howdy y'all! Stop it you! You're ruining my moment!) I dance on stilts He stitches quilts (American?!) I sing with ordinary unaccented lilt! (Oh, I'm feeling dizzy.) He plays his banjo, eats cheddar melts (I'm breaking up!) We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! In our star-spangeled kilts, we feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! We feel so smart in our star-spangled striped kilts! (This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say) Just give him some scotch tape and butterscotch. He'll be fine. (Oh, my bonnie lies over the ocean!) (Applause) Antonio Perkins: Wow. That song was really silly! Larry: Now everyone knows that you may like Scotland. What could be silly than that? Number 15? Chorus: Number 15! Larry: "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". There lived a man so long ago, his memory’s but faint Was not admired, did not inspire like president or saint But people came from far and near with their afflicted pets For a special cure they knew for sure wouldn’t come from other vets! Woooahhh … LARRY THE CUCUMBER: This is a song for your poor, sick penguin He’s got a fever and his toes are blue But if I sing to your poor, sick penguin He will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yada-yada yada-yada yad-eee-ooo! PA GRAPE: He’s gone a little loopy, In case you haven’t heard. Here’s a couple’ pennicilin For your sicky, arctic bird. QUARTET: No skeptic could explain just how, nor could one oft rebut, The wonderous deeds that went on in that little Alpine hut. Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooahhh … PA GRAPE: Good news on the penguin, doc! He’s up and kickin’! LARRY: This is a song for your pregnant kitty She’s looking nauseous and a week past due But if I sing for your pregnant kitty She will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! PA GRAPE: Jump in your car, drive into the city, Buy a jug of milk for your nauseated kitty. QUARTET: The practice grew, their profits flew until one fateful day, When the nurse who did assist the doc asked for a raise in pay. The doctor pondered this awhile, sat back and scratched his scalp, then said: ‘No way, Jose!’ To the nurse of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps. Woooahhh … PA GRAPE: Good news on the kitty, doc! She’s feelin’ great. Six kittens. Named one after you. LARRY: This is a song for your bear-trapped teddy He looks uncomfy, think I’d be too. But if I sing for your bear-trapped teddy He will feel better in a day or two! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee O-layhee Oly-ooo Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba yaba-doo! BEAR: Grooooooowllll! PA GRAPE: Oh, yeah — that’ll work. He’s good. LARRY: Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! No, wait! This should work! Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! QUARTET: Now the moral of the story, it’s the point we hope we’ve made: When you go a little loopy better keep your nurse well paid! LARRY: Yodel-leh-hee! Yodel-leh-hoo! Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! QUARTET: Woah! Some would stand in silence while some just scratched their scalps For the curious ways of the Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps! (Applause) The French Peas: Larry, that was wonderful. Larry: I had no idea you two will help us with the silly songs. We're doing a show on bravery. Like when you're too happy to sing the blues. Speaking of which, I'm singing with guest appearance Blind Lemon Lincoln. Narrator: And now it's time for The Blues with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings the blues. Larry: Hey, everybody! I'm gonna lay down some blues. All sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. I said, all sunshine and roses, no rain came my way. Mm-mm. My dad bought me ice cream, oh, happy, happy, happy, happy day! Mm hm. I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. That's right, right on my face. I said, I ate up that ice cream, got some on my face. Got some on the table, oh happy, sticky, happy, sticky, happy, happy, sticky, happy place. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Hey man, whatcho doin'? Larry: (Spoken) I'm singin' the blues! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Aw, man, the blues is for singin' when you feel sad. Larry: But I don't feel sad. Blind Lemon Lincoln: Man, then you got no business singin' the blues. Here, lemme help you out. Take this (hands Larry ice cream). Larry: Cool! Ice cream! Thanks! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Now gimmie back that ice cream. (eats ice cream) Larry: (Sung) You took my ice cream. You took it from me. You took my ice cream. You took it away from me. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Oh yeah! Now you're gettin' it. Now listen up. (harmonica solo) Larry: (Sung) But I'm still not sad. I'll just have a ... cookie! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) No, no, no, man! You almost had it. C'mon, like this. (Sung) You took away my ice cream! You took it away from me. My sweet creamy ice cream, I don't care 'bout no cookie. (Spoken) Now try it again. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) That's right. Mm hm. Feel it. Larry: (Sung) My cookies and ice cream: they both gone away. Blind Lemon Lincoln:(Spoken) Aw, sweet man, sweet. Larry: (Sung) But that don't bother me none! I got me my freshly baked... strudel! Blind Lemon Lincoln: (Spoken) Wha? Strudel? Man, you can't say strudel in the blues! That don't even rhyme. Larry: (Spoken) Well, what about... poodle! 'Cause I got a poodle. Poodle: Arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna eat that poodle. Larry: No, I'm just gonna pet him! Pettin' poodles makes me happy. Poodle: Arf arf! Blind Lemon Lincoln: Sorry, man. You way too happy to sing the blues. (Exits) Polka Guy: 'Allo! Would you like to polka? Larry: Sure! (Sung) Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. Don't got no ice cream, no cookies, no strudel. But I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just here with my poodle. Poodle: Arf! Larry: That's right! Oh yeah! I'm yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee, yodel-a-dee happy-hoo! Just me and my poodle. Poodle: Arf arf! Announcer: This has been The Blues with Larry, tune in next time to- oh, never mind. Larry's not likely to be singing the blues again any time soon. (Applause) Madame Blueberry: Wow. That was outstanding. Larry: Yes. That's right. Petunia: And you know you used to say that you loved your ducks more than anything else. Larry: That reminded me of a song that I sung about it. Ladies and gentlemen, Number 12! Chorus: Number 12! Larry: I love my duck! Some kings love horses, and some kings love cattle Some kings love leading their troops into battle But me, I'm not like that, I find that stuff ..... yucky I'd much rather stay in my tub with my ducky Because I love my duck Bob : Sir, if I could have a minute Larry: Love my duck! Bob: There are some things we must discuss! Larry: I love my duck! Bob: See there's a war war and well, we're in it! Larry: Love my duck! Bob: Though I don't mean to make a fuss...... Larry: Then don't. Sing with me Louis. Bob: Huh? ....oh...ok. Ahem, because he loves his duck! Larry: And that is why I can't be bothered... Bob: Loves his duck! Larry: With the particulars of war Bob: He Loves his duck! Larry: 'Cause quite unlike my dear old father. Bob: Loves his duck! Larry: I find it all a bore! Now concentrate dear Louis, and I think you will agree. The most important person in the whole wide world is ....... me! So please don't drag me down with the people and their troubles. Go run some water in my tub to freshen up my bubbles! Bob: Oh boy! Larry: Because I love my duck! Bob: I don't know why I even bother ........... Larry: Love my duck! Bob: You just can't reason with this guy. Both: Because I (he) Love(s) my (his) duck! Bob: It's time to face the facts - I think we're all a little stuck Larry: So let the army run amock! Bob: I fear the kingdom's out of luck - Both: Because I (he) Love(s) my (his) duck! Bob: Yes, undoubltedly we're stuck Larry: So let the army run amock Bob: Oh boy, we're really out of luck! Larry: Because I love my ... Hey, what's that? (Applause) Laura: Thank you Larry. That was wonderful. Archibald: Magnificently done. Now, for a song about delivering God's messages to people. Laura: Hit it. Archibald: Do not fight, do not cheat Wash your hands before you eat There is nothing quite as sweet A message from the Lord Be a friend, say your prayers Heaven loves a heart that cares That is why I've come to share a message from the Lord And if you follow God's commands, there will be peace throughout the land You will live long and happy lives... with your sheep - your kids - your wives Ah-ha! Don't eat pigs Don't eat bats. Don't eat beetles, flies, or gnats. Stay away from all of that. A message from the Lord Do what's right.Don't provoke.Put four tassels on your cloak. Do not laugh, it's not a joke. A message from the Lord Choir and Audience: Do not fight. Do not cheat. Wash your hands before you eat. There is nothing quite as sweet A message from the Lord Be a friend. Say your prayers. Heaven loves a heart that cares. That is why he came to share a message from the Lord. And if we follow God's commands, there will be peace throughout the land. We will live long and happy lives... with our sheep - our kids - our wives. Do what's right. Don't provoke. Put four tassels on your cloak. Do not laugh, it's not a joke. A message from the Lord Archibald: Don't do drugs. Stay in school. Scribe: This is quite a lot of rules! Archibald: Follow them and you're no fool-uh.. Choir and Audience: Follow them and you're no fool-uh.. Archibald: Follow them and you're no fool... All: A message from the Lord Archibald: Follow them and you're no fool... All: A message from the Lord A message from the Lord (Audience) Antonio Perkins: Thanks for that rousing number. Hey Jean-Claude, hey Phillipe! French Peas: What up? Antonio Perkins: Can you at least do the next song? Jean-Claude: We'd love to. Antonio Perkins: Great. PHILLIPE Keep walking, but you won’t knock down our wall! Keep walking, but she isn’t gonna fall! It’s plain to see your brains are very small To think walking Will be knocking down our wall!! You silly little pickle, you silly little peas You think that walking ‘round will bring this city to it’s knees? The awesome powers of this wall we’ve clearly demonstrated. Ah! But out here in the hot, hot sun perhaps you’re dehydrated. JEAN CLAUDE I pity them, Phillipe. PHILLIPE Ah! Me oui, Jean-Claude! Me oui! Won’t you join me in my irritating little song? JEAN CLAUDE It would be an honor! JEAN CLAUDE AND PHILLIPE Keep walking, but you won’t knock down our wall! Keep walking, but she isn’t gonna fall! It’s plain to see your brains are very small To think walking will be knocking down our wall! PEAS Keep walking, but you won’t knock down our wall! Keep walking, but she isn’t gonna fall! It’s plain to see your brains are very small To think walking will be knocking down our wall! It’s plain to see your brains are very small To think walking will be knocking down our wall! (Applause) Antonio Perkins: Now that was a fun song. Now, everybody. It's time for commercial break and all of you can eat your lunch as much as you want about 30 minutes until we continue this show. I better go speak to Scooter about his problem during this 'Kilts and Stilts' song. (Fade to black) Antonio Perkins: Hey everyone, I'm back! Bob: How'd it go? Larry: It went brilliant. He said we should keep this rolling. Antonio Perkins: Okay. How 'bout a funny fanatical song? Larry: Okay. Make way for the Schoolhouse Polka. Narrator: And now it's time for Schoolhouse Polka with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a schoolhouse polka. Larry: Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot Two, two, two, two Two of my favorite toys I’m bringing to, to, to, to A place the first one enjoys and I like it, too! LARRY & SINGERS Homophones! Homophones! Where the crews come cruising down the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! LARRY I know a pear, pear, pear, pear With a pair of really soft shoes He wears them to pare, pare, pare, pare Bushes that easily bruise. I planted rows, rows, rows, rows of a horribly bad smelling rose Now no one knows, knows, knows, knows If the scent will be leaving my nose! But most likely no. LARRY & SINGERS Oh! Homophones! Homophones! Where the toads are towed out on the plane! Homophones! Homophones! I need my kneaded biscuits plain! LARRY Whether, whether, whether, whether, Whether you like it or not Weather, weather, weather, weather, Weather is cold, warm and hot. NARRATOR This has been School House Polka with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing… LARRY What happened to my preposition? I took it on an expedition. Put it by the thing I keep my fish in. Got infected with a skin condition. NARRATOR … And… LARRY I’m a pronoun, They’re a pronoun, He’s a pronoun, She’s a pronoun Wouldn’t you like to be a pronoun too? NARRATOR … And… LARRY It was the Biggest, bluest, cleanest, brightest Quickest, newest, roundest, nicest Softest, tallest, toughest, lightest Smoothest, kindest, flatest, tightest Most amazing adjective I’d ever seen! NARRATOR … And… LARRY (O.S.) I’m done. NARRATOR …Interjections? Adverbs? LARRY (O.S.) …ahh, no. NARRATOR Alrighty. (Applause) Jimmy and Jerry: That was great! Bob: Sure was. Category:Transcripts